1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly including a receptacle connector and a plug connector transmitting high-speed signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal computers (PC) are used in a variety of ways for providing input and output. Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer telephony interface, consumer and productivity applications. The design of USB is standardized by the USB Implementers Forum (USB-IF), an industry standard body incorporating leading companies from the computer and electronic industries. USB can connect peripherals, such as mouse devices, keyboards, PDAs, gamepads and joysticks, scanners, digital cameras, printers, external storage, networking components, etc. For many devices such as scanners and digital cameras, USB has become the standard connection method. As of 2006, the USB specification was at version 2.0 (with revisions). The USB 2.0 specification was released in April 2000 and was standardized by the USB-IF at the end of 2001. Previous notable releases of the specification were 0.9, 1.0, and 1.1. Equipment conforming to any version of the standard will also work with devices designed to any previous specification (known as: backward compatibility).
USB supports three data rates: 1) A Low Speed rate of up to 1.5 Mbit/s (187.5 KB/s) that is mostly used for Human Interface Devices (HID) such as keyboards, mice, and joysticks; 2) A Full Speed rate of up to 12 Mbit/s (1.5 MB/s); (Full Speed was the fastest rate before the USB 2.0 specification and many devices fall back to Full Speed. Full Speed devices divide the USB bandwidth between them in a first-come first-served basis and it is not uncommon to run out of bandwidth with several isochronous devices. All USB Hubs support Full Speed); 3) A Hi-Speed rate of up to 480 Mbit/s (60 MB/s).
U.S. Pat. No. 8,011,968 discloses a cable connector assembly in accordance with USB 3.0 Powered-B standard. The cable connector assembly has a power contact and a grounding contact on two opposite side walls thereof, the power contact can directly provide power for peripheral device which connected with the cable connector assembly, without an additional power. However, extra terminals are needed in some electronic equipment to achieve detection and control of client signals, and when extra terminals added, a sub-connector and other components of the cable connector assembly are usually necessary by re-moulded.
An electrical connector assembly with an improved contact is desired.